Kazeaki Yone
(Forward) |number = 11 |element = Wind |team = Akizora Challengers Inazuma Japan (Orion) (support) |seiyuu = Mina (GO) Terauchi Yorie (Ares) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 021 (GO) Episode 002 (Ares)}}Kazeaki Yone ( ヨネ) is a forward for Akizora Challengers. She appears in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin as the landlady of Kogarashi Manor, where the members of Inakuni Raimon live. After that, she keeps supporting Inazuma Japan by cooking for them in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A lively lady who loves a bit of fun. Often heard whistling to herself."'' Appearance Yone has average height. She has black eyes and blond/pink hair. She also has fair skin tone. Plot She first appeared in episode 21, with her team on the front of Aki's house. The next day, she fought Raimon in a practice match. She used Koutei Penguin 2gou to score a goal but Kariya stopped it with his hissatsu called Hunter's Net. At the end of the match, Akizora lost with 1-0 against Raimon. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Yone, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kaedeno Komichi *'Item': Kanrinin no Teryouri (管理人の手料理, randomly dropped from Akizora Challengers at Furukabu's taisen route) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 300 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Yone, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Whim Carte (きまぐれ献立表, randomly dropped from Flash Dancer (フラッシュダンサー) around the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Future Fashion (未来ファッションの話題, obtained in Saint Elda) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Yone, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Whim Carte (きまぐれ献立表, randomly dropped from Hat Caps at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Rocking Headphones (けたたましいヘッドホン, randomly dropped from Musicians (ミュージシャンズ) at Odaiba's central square Soccer Garden) *'Topic': Singing Voice (うっとりする歌声の話題, obtained outside Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Self Trend Fashion (自己流ファッションの話題, obtained at Odaiba's ferris wheel) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 170 *'TP': 170 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 91 *'Technique': 87 *'Block': 86 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 87 *'Catch': 48 *'Lucky': 87 *'Freedom': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 116 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 61 *'Catch': 36 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 66 *'Lucky': 73 *'Freedom': 58 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 116 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 61 *'Catch': 36 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 66 *'Lucky': 73 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Strikers S' *'Super Akizora' *'Super Rings' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chronicles N' *'Chronicles R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Chronicles' *'Oneesama Eleven' Gallery Yone, Hirai and Fuyukai happy with the win.png|Yone happy with Inakuni Raimon's win. Inazuma Japan ladies.png|Inazuma Japan's managers, Aki and Yone joining the party with their beautiful dresses. Navigation